Prussia's Hangover Confession
by 3Hetalia3
Summary: What happens when the Awesome Prussia gets drunk and wakes up at Canada's place? Find out. PruCan/Prussia x Canada


Prussia's Hangover Confession

By Puga-san

~Hetalia Prussia x Canada~

Matthew wasn't surprised when he got a call from his papa at 1:00 a.m., asking to be picked up from the bar. He could tell Papa was incredibly drunk, because all he really heard was a slurred combination of French and English that was almost unintelligible. He sighed and grabbed the keys to his car and grabbed a pair of handcuffs, just in case. Papa got a bit handsy when he was drunk, and the Canadian didn't feel like dealing with that.  
Mathew pulled up to the curb to see not only his Papa France, but Prussia and Spain as well.  
"Get in." Matthew told all of them, knowing full well what type of trouble he might have just put himself in. The group of men, including his papa, were also known as the bad touch trio. They were some of the most perverted countries together, but a lot less creepy apart.  
Canada blushed thinking about his favorite of the three, Gilbert , also known as Prussia. He was Canada's secret crush. He looked around the cab of the car, to see that they had all passed out, Gilbert in the front passenger seat next to him. Matthew admired the piercing ruby eyes and strong personality of the pale man. He saw something that none of the others did, a lonely and quiet person that needed a good friend, and that's what Matthew did, talk to the Prussian and become a friend.  
He arrived at his home and carried all three of the drunken countries inside and plopped them on the pre-prepared mattress. He gently tucked his papa and Antonio under a blanket, then realizing he had no more, and Gilbert was shivering , he gave into temptation and snuggled into the Prussian's chest  
-Next Morning-  
Gilbert woke to the scent of maple and a warmth on his chest. He looked down and smiled. Matthew was still sleeping soundly and clutching Gilbert's shirt. Prussia slowly detached the nation from his chest and walked into the bathroom. He winced slightly at the hangover and grabbed the pain killers that were set on the sink. He smiled as he realized, slowly, where he was.

'Mmhh... Canada's place, I must say it's pretty awesome! He was so cute this morning, I almost didn't want to leave him. I wonder if realizes how much I like him.' His thoughts were interrupted by the awakening of France. The somehow stable country called a " friend " and was taken home by her.

Antonio soon called Romano, who was also recovering from a slight hangover, and the Italian begrudgingly picked him up as well.  
Gilbert didn't feel like calling Ludwig , because he knew that Feliciano was most likely be preoccupying the German with pasta and pizza and God knows what else.  
Gilbert moved the Canadian to the couch, so he could prove his "awesome strength" to himself, although still unsteady and queasy from the headache. He then set out on becoming the "awesome cook" by fixing maple pancakes, like the way Matthew showed him. Awoken by the sweet aroma, Matthew snuck into the kitchen. After some thought the Canadian decided his next move, he was tired of hiding his feelings. He snuck up behind the Prussian and wound his arms around his waist, causing him to gasp.  
"Thanks for breakfast !" Canada said quietly  
"Someone's up!" Gilbert smirked, turned around in Canada's arms and picked him up. Canada, surprised, took the chance and wrapped his legs around the, now stable, man's waist . Gilbert walked back carefully and sat on the couch.  
"What's up Mattie? Still being my awesome friend?"

" Umm.. Gil, I want to tell you something."

"Sure, is it something about why you are sitting on my lap and blushing like a fangirl?"

Matthew turned an even brighter red, and shot back, "Maybe it's about why you aren't pushing me off your lap, and you're blushing too!" Matthew continued, "But, its for your ears only , so if perverted Papa France and Antonio are still here please let me know."  
" Nope! They called and got friends to pick them up."

Canada thought over his next move and then decided , "Can you close your eyes? " he asked and the stunning rubies soon fluttered shut without a word of complaint. Then Canada made his move, kissing him quietly.

Gilbert got the message and was soon engrossed in love . he let his hands fall to the Canadian's waist and hug him closer.  
A smile appeared on both of their faces, both of them still bright red as well from a severe blush.  
"The awesome me says love ya!" Gibert said and snuggled into his love's sweatshirt.


End file.
